Sharktooth
History Originally born in Trottingham but raised in Manehattan, Sharktooth received her name through her highly unusual shark like attributes. Even in her early years, her life was lead by her natural instincts and her disposition to fight. She quickly earned her stripes on the playground, because anyone who was brave or stupid enough to challenge her would have their faces pressed in the dirt. Despite her respect demanding strength, she was still a loner who didn't have any real friends. All of that changed when she met Vertigo. After protecting her from a group of bullies, she clung to her like a puppy to its new master, and she was going to be her friend whether she wanted it or not. Even with her loud mouth and obnoxiously energetic demeanor, Shark still admired her hardiness and determination. She tought her how to fight and how to survive on the streets, and before they knew it, an inseperable duo was born. At age 16, Sharktooth faced her biggest test so far. One day, a disgruntled adult male Minotaur went on a rampage, terrorising the neighbourhood. Vertigo somehow managed to get herself involved, but cocky as she was, she didn't stand a chance against the brute. That was when Shark jumped in to the rescue once again and did something even most trained professionals didn't have the stomach for. She engaged him head on by herself. It was a long fight with a lot of collateral damage, but those who saw it would describe it as one sided. Shark walked away with a couple of bleeding scratches and bruises, but the Minotaur was severely wounded and eventually toppled. Not only did she deservedly earn her cutie mark that day, but unbeknownst to her, her impressive display of power did not go unnoticed. She was placed on a watchlist by the local Sweepers, a squad of underground operatives working under the royal guards, and she was to be approached in a few years when she was old enough. However, she still had one more hurdle to overcome, and this was one she couldn't face alone. The sudden death of her sister caused Sharktooth to sink into a deep depression. During the darkest period of her life, she struggled with an alcohol addiction and worsening suicidal tendencies. On the night that she was going to take her own life, Vertigo intervened just in time. For the first time, Vertigo was the one who had to protect her, and it only reinforced their bond in the end. When the time came for her to be recruited as a Sweeper, Sharktooth was unwilling to work with anyone but Vertigo. She attested for her skills and got her recruited at the same time. Under the watch of the Royal Guards, they started their trial period in Manehattan. Trample Bay, Phillydelphia and Ranchtown A short business visit at the Trample Bay resort got her into contact with the shark pony Citrus Cocktail. She was working as a waitress at a cocktail bar by the beach when Sharktooth protected her from a few troublesome customers. The two spent the rest of the evening drinking and getting to know each other. One thing let to another, and they got intimate in a way very uncommon for Shark. Between one shark and another, it was a night she would never forget. Once back in Phillidelphia, where they were stationed at the time, they received a memo saying they were expected at Nova Corp, a large technological enterprise with its headquarters located in Philly. Here, Shark and Vertigo met Nova Proxy, a cybernetically enhanced pegasus who worked and lived in the R&D department. When she asked to join them as a Sweeper, Sharktooth was reluctant at first, believing the position to be far too dangerous for someone as inexperienced as Proxy, but Vertigo eventually persuaded her, saying "She's a freaking cyborg. She can probably do things we can't even imagine." Not long after Proxy was recruited, the team was transferred to Ranchtown in wake of the Rich Co Scandal. Now they live together in a large house provided to them by Grem, the captain of the Ranchtown royal guards and their new supervisor. Trivia *Sharktooth owns a cat named Guppy. He was a stray she picked up off the streets one day, and she decided to take him home as a pet because she liked his attitude. *She has a tendency to be violent, especially when agitated. *She speaks in a British accent and slang *Despite being an avid whiskey drinker, she has not tried Amber Cat so far. *It is unknown if she is part shark pony. Neither of her parents were. Category:Sweepers Category:Lesbian Category:Earth Pony Category:Female